Sonic Looks Back
by Mystery777
Summary: Sonic looks back on his life


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first story and it probably stinks but please don't flame to badly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it's over"Sonic thought as he boarded the train."we were always gonna be there for each other but not any more it feels like yesterday before it ended"he continued slowly drifting away in his memories.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Sonic hurray up were gonna be late we have to meet Sally and Cream before they go with out us! "Tails exclaimed as he ran ahead of Sonic"we're not gonna be late Tails"he replied as they sped up to get to the restaurant when they arrived there they saw Sally and Cream waiting for them in a booth "You guys ready to get going" Sally asked with an annoyed voice "yeah sure but first how about some food I haven't eaten yet" Sonic asked "your right none of us has eaten a lot today mine as well"Sally assured him after they've finished they went to go to twinkle park for a couple of hours they went to go on everything the park had for the exited guests after the park closed every one decided to walk home for them selves. They've hoped for another fun day tomorrow but not all things last forever.  
  
"Guys i have some bad new.... its time for me to go...."Tails said depressed "But............why"Sonic asked. tails explained that his mom is really sick and he has to leave to a new area to keep an eye on her. Sonic, Sally, and Cream decided things can't last forever so the time came when he left for good and the crew watched as he left until he wasn't in site anymore and went home with a tear in their eyes. As sonic looked back to the house that he used to go to everyday he muttered "goodbye Tails"  
  
Its been about six months since Tails moved. Cream usually came to visit Sonic often but Sally didn't seem to come by that much anymore. It seemed odd because Cream and Sally are as close as friends as Tails and Sonic so they came together mostly but not as often now. As Cream and Sonic headed to the restaurant Sally told them some rather bad news to add on to Tails moving she told them she has gotten a promotion but she has to move to get it and after a while she decided it's time to go.  
  
"So now there were two" Cream stated to Sonic as they saw her leave."yeah it happens"Sonic added.  
  
Its been a year since Sally moved and Cream was starting to get older and needed to see the horizon and explore this big world Sonic found some new friends like Big but it just didn't feel right like something was missing so Sonic thought that maybe adding more friends his loneliness will go away so he met Knuckles and Shadow but Shadow didn't really say much or go out just stay in....alone. One day as Sonic, Knuckles, Big, and Cream were at the park just walking Cream said "I'm leaving to explore the world Sonic and I won't come back anytime soon...........I'm sorry" as sonic heard this he realized something, he realized that just because something seems as strong as a friendship it could easily break into a million pieces.  
  
Once he saw Cream leave he thought "its over, all over I know I still have Shadow, Big, and Knuckles but it will NEVER replace them."  
  
Eventually three years of thinking he decided "It's been done, time for me to leave" as Sonic tried to sleep he got up in the middle of the night and went for a walk first he came to Sally's house and remembered all the games they've played, as he came across Cream's house he thought of all the secrets they've told each other and those will never leave, and finally he came across Tails house and remembered all the trouble they've gotten into. As Sonic approached home he thought of all the things he would never forget and fell back asleep Knuckles came over to help Sonic pack and as sonic looked behind him he saw Knuckles, Shadow, And Big waving goodbye saying"good luck".  
  
"And thats It"Sonic said to himself watching the clouds trough the window seeing his old friends and whispered "Good bye". 


End file.
